Макс Эйзенхардт (Земля-616)
«Теперь, оглядываясь назад, я больше не вижу прошлого, преследующего меня. Я вижу шакалов, ждущих трупного мяса моего наследия, которых, как и Эмми, я хотел превратить в нечто хорошее… Но которые испортились под влиянием моей собственной темноты». Биография Начало Человек, который стал известен как Магнето, родился в Германии в 20-х годах, в еврейской семье среднего класса. Его настоящее имя при рождении Макс Эйзенхардт. Отец Макса являлся ветераном Первой Мировой Войны и гордым немцем. Семья боролась против дискриминации и лишений, во время подъёма нацистов к власти. В начале 30-х годов, семья сбежала в Польшу, где была схвачена, во время фашистского нашествия, и отправлена в Варшавское гетто. Им удалось сбежать оттуда, но вскоре они вновь были схвачены. Мать, отец и сестра были казнены, но если бы отец не вытолкнул Макса с линии огня, то он тоже бы погиб со своей семьёй. Его отправили в концентрационный лагерь Освенцим. Там он был вынужден иметь дело с жертвами газовых камер. В лагере Макс встретился с девушкой по имени Магда, которую знал ещё до попадания в лапы нацистов. Будучи подростками, Макс и Магда сбежали из лагеря с группой заключённых, после неудачного бунта зондеркоманды 7 октября 1944 года. После этого они поженились и переехали в украинский город Винница, где начали новую жизнь. Макс взял себе имя "Магнус", а также Магда родила ему дочь, которую назвали Аней. Магнус работал плотником, чтобы поддерживать семью и некоторое время они жили счастливо. Однажды Макс покалечил работодателя, который решил обмануть его, и не выплачивать зарплату. Вернувшись домой, Макс попал в ловушку. Дом подожгли, в расчёте спалить всю семью. Магнето вывел себя и жену, защищаясь силовым полем, однако Аня осталась в здании. Кинувшись спасать дочь, Макс попал под град ударов, которые не дали ему вовремя попасть внутрь. В страхе перед огнём Аня выпрыгнула из окна (третий этаж) и разбилась. Разгневанный из-за смерти своей любимой дочери, Магнус вновь использовал свои способности, но уже в большей мере, чтобы убить окружающую толпу, которая подожгла дом. Магда запаниковала от происходящего и убежала в лес. Она отправилась на гору Вундагор, где родила от Макса близнецов: Пьетро и Ванду - они вырастут и станут известны как Ртуть и Алая Ведьма. Позже Магда покинула Вундагор, в страхе, что Макс найдёт её. Вероятно она лишилась рассудка и испытывала приступы паники. Впоследствии выяснилось, что она погибла. В течение нескольких последующих лет Магнус, с помощью "подделывателя личностей", создал себе новую биографию и имя, теперь он был цыганом, под именем Эрик "Магнус" Лэншэрр. С новым именем Макс отправился в Израиль, чтобы помогать пациентам в психиатрической больнице. Там он встретился с Чарльзом Ксавьером. Вскоре Эрик и Чарльз стали лучшими друзьями: они играли в шахматы, выступали в интеллектуальных дискуссиях о мутации и будущем человечества. Однако их дружбе недолго оставалось. Когда Барон фон Штрукер напал на молодого пациента и возлюбленную Чарльза – Габриэль Хэллер, то оба использовали свои способности, чтобы спасти её. Штрукер считал, что она знает, где находится источник с золотом. Когда они взяли Барона в заложники, то Эрик попытался убить его, однако, Ксавьер помешал ему. Тут они поняли, что у них разные взгляды на будущее и на этом же месте их пути разошлись. Чарльз верил в мирное сосуществование людей и мутантов, а Эрик считал, что мутанты должны править миром. Война мутантов Магнус исчез на некоторое время, после чего двое друзей больше не будут встречаться в течение многих лет. Эрик старался оставаться на пути справедливости и использовал свои способности, чтобы следить за нацистскими преступниками. Он работал на одну из западных спецслужб (вероятнее всего на ЦРУ, хотя может быть это были британское МИ6). Работая на эту «секретную» спецслужбу, Лэншэрр также работал на Моссад – израильскую секретную службу. Именно поэтому он, когда находил нацистов, отдавал их в Моссад, для пыток. По всей видимости его начальство с запада знало о работе Эрика, и давало ему отдавать нацистов в Израиль до тех пор, пока преступники считались нацистами. Однажды, когда Магнус захватил Ганса Ричера и попытался передать его своему «второму начальству», то «первое начальство» решило прекратить двойную жизнь Эрика. Агенты неназванной спецслужбы убили подругу Лэншэрра – Изабель, на его глазах. В гневе Эрик уничтожил тех агентов, и провозгласил себя Магнето. С тех пор он начал разрабатывать планы, настроенные против человеческого рода. Вскоре Эрик оказался в Бруклине, в городе Нью-Йорк, под личиной Майкла Ксавьера. Там он узнал, что мутанты прятались от людей прямо у них на виду. Он попросил Кассандру Майклс создать его первый костюм, так как решил, что из-за всех этих костюмированных героев и злодеев он должен сделать то же самое, чтобы заявить себя миру. Когда Лэншерр с Кассандрой шли со свидания, то они подверглись нападению подземного монстра, которого Эрик назвал Мерзостью. После победы над ним Магнус объяснил, что это происшествие случилось потому, что мутанты из Бруклина слишком сильно отдалились от своих собратьев homo superior. Поначалу Эрик подумал продолжить свой путь в этом направлении, но когда ощутил неблагодарность Кассандры, то понял, что он не станет героем. Эрик решил бороться с притеснением мутантов по всему миру. Завоевать человеческий род. Он объявил себя спасителем. Магнето также создал орбитальную космическую станцию Астероид М, чтобы использовать её в качестве штаба и разработал шлем, который должен был оградить его телепатии Чарльза Ксавьера. Помимо этого Лэншэрр начал собирать своё Братство Злых Мутантов. В эту группу входило несколько мутантов, в том числе Ртуть и Алая Ведьма. Братство требовало не только равные права, но и признание людьми превосходства мутантов. Их порочные нападения на людей привлекли внимание Чарльза и его Людей Икс, которые часто давали отпор группе Магнуса. Люди Икс и Братство Мутантов После нескольких лет затишья Магнус объявился в виде Магнето на глазах общественности. Он напал на мыс Цитадель, но был остановлен оригинальными Людьми Икс. Эта конфронтация с командой Чарльза Ксавьера дала начало многолетней вражде. Несколько месяцев спустя Магнето был впервые замечен со своей командой «злых» мутантов в Санто-Марко. Там Эрик сверг правительство, собираясь стать абсолютным правителем. После того как Люди Икс освободили Санто-Марко, то Магнус похитил Ангела и забрал его с собой на Астероид М. Мутанты Чарльза прибыли туда и в течение сражения Астероид был разрушен, так как Ванда нажала на кнопку, которая должна была убить Людей Икс. Позже Магнето вместе с Братством, сражался с Людьми Икс на территории Хаммер Индастриз. Братство сбежало после того как прибыл Страж. Примерно в это же время к Магнето обратились за помощью Эволюционные. Они считали, что Эрик является истинным лидером всей расы мутантов. Лэншерр похитил Эмму Фрост и взял ее с собой в Школу Ксавьера, чтобы воспользоваться Церебро. Там Зверь построил устройство, с помощью которого убил двух из Эволюционных. Последние нехотя ушли, но прежде стерли память Людям Икс и Братству, обещая вернуться. После нескольких битв с Людьми Икс Магнето пытался завербовать в свои ряды Тора и Нэмора, но оба отказались. С Нэмором была некая неувязка: Эрик присвоил могучую армию короля Атлантиды и напал на Нэмора, но последний, вместе с Фантастической Четверкой, дали отпор мастеру магнетизма. Следующим, кого Лэншерр хотел забрать в свои ряды, был Пузырь, но тот, через некоторое время покинул Эрика, поскольку своими наблюдениями заметил, как плохо Магнето обращался со своими последователями. Магнус также имел дело с Нелюдями. Он использовал Черного Грома в качестве союзника в нападении на правительственную экспериментальную установку, развивающую новый космический источник энергии. Блэкагар всего лишь поддавался Эрику, после чего вместе с королевской семьей победил Лэншерра. Во время столкновения с загадочным Странником Магнето и Жаба были схвачены. Странник забрал их в свой родной мир для исследования. После того как Ртуть и Алая Ведьма ушли в новую команду Мстителей, во главе с Капитаном Америка, то Магнето, который был случайно возвращен назад Дэйном Уитманом, пытался вернуть их обратно в Братство. Магнето поехал вместе с близнецами в здание ООН, и потребовал выделить мутантам свою страну. Ртуть подал сигнал Мстителям, которые в свою очередь объединились с Людьми Икс и нанесли поражение Магнусу. Когда Магнето с Жабой убегали на вертолете, то Эрик был сброшен с вертолета Жабой, поскольку последнему надоело служить ему. Казалось бы, Магнето утонул в океане, куда его сбросили, однако, с помощью своих способностей Магнето создал нору в земле тем самым спас себя. Магнето оказался на острове, именуемом Дикая Земля, где туземцы называли его своим создателем. Люди Икс, которые расследовали самоубийство Саурона на этом острове, схлестнулись с Лэншерром в очередной схватке. Магнето воскресил Ангела, но Люди Икс разрушили цитадель и машины, в обломках которых Эрик должно быть скончался. На самом деле ему позволила выжить энергия излучаемая островом. После воскрешения Магнус и Люди Икс снова сразились, и на этот раз Людям Икс потребовалась помощь Мстителей (Эрик разрушил Икс-Особняк и победил мутантов-врагов), которые незамедлительно прилетели. Лэншерр дал достойный отпор двум командам, после чего взял в плен ученых, которые должны были построить ему атомное устройство, чтобы с помощью него превратить людей в мутантов, тем самым собрав себе армию. Несмотря на все это героям удалось сорвать все планы злодея. Вскоре Магнето создал существо, известное как Альфа – Совершенный Мутант. Он планировал заставить его помочь достичь его цели, однако, это создание обернулось против своего создателя и превратило Магнуса в младенца. Эрика взяла под свою опеку Мойра МакТаггерт, коей принёс его Чарльз Ксавьер. Она заботилась о нём несколько месяцев, прежде чем он вернулся к возрасту молодого человека. Мойра надеялась хорошо воспитать его, чтобы в будущем он стал человеком лучше, чем он есть сейчас. Возможно, этими событиями Леншерр был несколько изменён, но всё равно хотел выиграть войну между людьми и мутантами. Агент Ши’Ар – Давань Шакари, известный также как Эрик Красный вернул Лэншерра к его взрослому состоянию, однако, он был все же моложе, и сильнее чем раньше. После этого Магнето сражался с новой командой Чарльза, в уплату Эрику Красному за восстановления его возраста. Тогда же Магнус собрал новое Братство, в которое входили Поджигатель, Погрузчик, Наблюдатель, Шокер и Скользящий. Однако, после того как это Братство не смогло захватить мутанта с двумя телами, известного как Мистер Один и Мистер Два, и проиграло сражение с Капитаном Америка, Лэншерр отказался от них. Спустя некоторое время Магнето оказался в Латверии. Там Магнето схватился с Доктором Думом и проиграл сражение. Он предложил править миром вместе, Дума отказался и предположил, что Магнето не оставить попыток остановить его, чтобы не дать управлять миром в одиночку. Эрик тем временем отправился к особняку Мстителей, где он недолго сражался с ними, прежде чем хотел объяснить им о планах Дума. Виктор приказал Мстителям убить Лэншерра и тогда Эрик увидел, что Зверь борется с токсинами, которые ввел Дум Магнето, после того как победил в бою. Когда Зверь освободился, то вместе с Эриком они направились к Чемпионам, чтобы просить их о помощи. Чемпионы также напали на Магнето, а соответственно и на Зверя. После этого Они отправились в Вашингтон, чтобы противостоять Думу, где на них напал Халк. По прибытии Чемпионов на место битвы Призрачный Гонщик тоже избавился от нейрогаза и помог дуэту в битве. Магнето был готов одолеть Доктора Дума, но Фон Дум изменил эффекты способностей Эрика, после чего он ушел с поля сражения. Позже Магнето помог Людям Икс избавиться от влияния Месмеро, который заставлял команду выступать в его цирке. Из-за быстрого взросления, благодаря Эрику Красному, тело Магнуса было излечено от ущерба, которое было получено за годы злоупотребления его способностями. Магнето решил захватить все мировые правительства и закончить гонку ядерного вооружения. Однако, советская субмарина атаковала его. Лэншерр разрушил лодку и убил всех членов команды на борту. После этого Магнус создал вулкан в городе Вэрикино, при этом разрушив этот город. Позже Эрик вновь сражался с Людьми Икс и чуть не убил Призрачную Кошку, которой на тот момент было всего 14 лет, и она тоже была евреем. В этот момент он понял, что ради достижения своей цели он готов убить ребёнка. После этого он решил отказаться от идеи завоевания мира и пути террориста в принципе. Эрик стал помогать Людям Икс, он спас их от Очистителей, после того как вместе с Магнето Люди Икс настигли базу Уильяма Страйкера они освободили Циклопа и Грозу, Магнус реанимировал их. Профессор Икс был похищен Страйкером и связан с машиной, которая уничтожит мутантов. Лэншэрр, благодаря своему шлему, отвлек Чарльза, а Люди Икс уничтожили машину. После этого Скотт в прямом эфире пытался поговорить со Страйкером о его действиях. Уильям потянулся за оружием, чтобы убить Китти, но в итоге был застрелен обычным полицейским (та машина была в спорткомплексе Мэдисон Сквер Гарден, это объясняет присутствие полицейского). Позже в Особняке Икс Профессор заявил, что Эрик был прав и предложил своим студентам присоединиться к Эрику. Саммерс остановил его, говоря, что верит в мечту Ксавьера и хочет увидеть, как она сбудется. Чарльз согласился с Циклопом, и сказал, что никогда бы не оставил своих учеников. Магнето оставил их, назвав дураками. Секретные войны После восстановления своей космической станции, Магнето был среди тех, кто был телепортирован Потусторонним в Мир Битв, где также оказалось множество суперзлодеев, включая Поглотителя, Чаровницу, Доктора Дума, Ящера, Альтрона и многих других. Там они услышали голос Потустороннего, который предложил им остаться тем, кем являются и тогда они получат то, что желают. В течение нескольких дней злодеи вели секретную войну с супергероями на другой стороне, которые также были телепортированы в этот мир. Эрик решил остаться в стороне и отгородился от всех, построив свою собственную крепость. Немного позже Лэншэрр похитил Осу. Также Доктор Дума поглотил силы Галактуса и Потустороннего, и убил всех героев, однако, Рид Ричардс возродил их всех. Когда Потусторонний вернул свои силы, то отправил всех на свои места. Перерождение После возвращения на Астероид М, появился Адам Варлок. Он потерпел крушение на Астероиде, после чего он начал падать на Землю. Астероид вместе с Магнето упал в океан, где Эрик был спасен Ли Форестер и Циклопом от нападения акулы. Ли взяла Магнуса на свою базу, расположенную на острове в Бермудском треугольнике. Она вылечила Лэншэрра, вследствие чего Эрик проникся чувствами и оба стали любовниками. Вскоре Ли напомнила Магнусу о монстре, каким он был раньше, после чего оставила его. В это время был принят закон Регистрации Мутантов, который призывал регистрироваться всех мутантов, иначе они объявлялись вне закона. Магнето отправился разыскивать свою жену Магду, и вскоре узнал, что она мертва. Также он узнал "правду" о Пьетро и Ванде, что они были его детьми. Ртуть и Алая Ведьма признали, отцовство Магнуса, но отказались от него как от лидера, из-за оскорбительного обращения к ним в то время, как они были в Братстве Мутантов. Чувствуя возвращение Потустороннего, Эрик вновь присоединился к Людям Икс, так как решил дать шанс убеждениям Чарльза. В это время, Чарльз был тяжело ранен, вследствие чего Эрик взял на некоторое время его обязанности. Он взял себе псевдоним Майкл Ксавьер, чтобы избежать обнаружения властями. Также Эрик помешал Рейчел Саммерс убить человека, который выстрелил в нее. Он объяснил ей, что таким образом лишь подтвердит то, что мутанты - убийцы. Посещая Национальный Мемориал Холокоста вместе с Китти Прайд, выяснилось, что Магнус был знаком с её двоюродной бабушкой. Также Китти была поражена тем, что Лэншерр спас множество жизней в Освенциме. Позже Магнето подвергся нападению Силы Свободы и его предали Мировому суду. Старый друг Эрика Габриель Хэллер была поверенным агентом защиты. Судебный процесс был прерван лидерами корпорации Фенрис – детьми-близнецами Барона Фон Штрукера. Профессор Ксавьер был чуть не убит. Лиландра – императрица Ши’Ар взяла его в свою империю, чтобы вылечить. Чарльз же, попросил Эрика занять его место в роли директора Школы для Одаренных Подростков и стать учителем Новых Мутантов. После этого Магнето разрывался между членством в команде Люди Икс и лидерством над командой Новые Мутанты. С Людьми Икс он снова сражался с Потусторонним. Лэншерр стал обучать Новых Мутантов и сражался с ними вместе с Людьми Икс (соответственно это были тренировки). Это время было очень трудным для каждого члена команды Новых Мутантов, ведь это было их первое сражение с Мастером Магнетизма. Однако, Магнето оказался верным союзником и большинство Людей Икс начали доверять ему, даже Росомаха (казалось бы крайне настороженный мутант). Шельма начала испытывать к нему романтичные чувства, несмотря на их большое различие в возрасте. В итоге оказалось, что даже таких людей как Эрик можно изменить. Магнето также предстал перед судом, по всем действующим нормам общего права, за все те преступления, которые совершил. Хотя в это время Люди Икс конфликтовали с Мстителями, но Эрик всё-таки очистил своё имя. Однако, некоторые события навсегда изменят многие из чувств Эрика. Та же Резня Мутантов, когда Мародёры начали свой рейд, в последствие чего было убито очень много мутантов, в основном Морлоков (к слову, Эрик позже жестоко расправился с Мародёрами). После Резни Эрик следил за больными, где также вылечил Колосса (его стальная кожа была пробита и Магнето, с помощью своих способностей залечил раны). Tакжe Эрик узнал, что новая команда Фактор Икс состоит из оригинальных членов команды Люди Икс. Во время Падения Мутантов, был убит один из участников команды Магнуса - Шифр. Этот инцидент заставил думать Магнето о том, что не способен защитить своих детей. Когда Люди Икс отправились в Австралию, то он потерял с ними контакт, после чего отправился к Клубу Адского Огня, дабы обеспечить защиту Новым Мутантам, которую он не смог им дать. После этого Новые Мутанты не хотели иметь ничего общего с Эриком, так как считали, что он предал их. Он оставил свою команду, но вскоре он рассматривался на роль лидера Людей Икс и вновь учителя Новых Мутантов. Эрик отказался от такой чести и отправился на Астероид М, чтобы жить в уединении. Сепаратизм мутантов Живя в изоляции к Магнето пришли Аколиты, во главе с Фабианом Кортесом. Они попросили у Эрика лидерства, после чего Магнето решил, что его лучший план действий состоял в создании страны для мутантов, и Астероид М подходил на эту роль. Лэншерр начал принимать к себе много мутантов, даже сделал особое движение, чтобы защитить себя от нападений людей: он поднял погружённые под воду ракеты российской подводной лодки. Люди Икс ответили на это кардинально: они напали на старого союзника, в последствие чего Шельма попыталась установить мир между ними, но из этого толк не вышел. Эрик же отвернулся от Людей Икс, так как посчитал, что они предали его, своим недоверием. Позже Люди Икс вновь напали на Астероид, и с помощью Кортеса одержали победу над Магнусом. Магнето тем временем отступил к его резервной космической станции Авалон, где стал более подавлен, чем прежде. Там он снова столкнулся с Людьми Икс, во время их осады на станцию. Магнето сражался со своими старыми союзниками до тех пор, пока Росомаха не напал на него и не распотрошил. Тогда Эрик использовал свои способности и сорвал адамантий со скелета Джеймса, чуть не убив его, чтобы защитить себя. Ксавьер впал в ярость и стёр разум Эрика, при этом парализовав его. Тем временем Колосс остановил своих друзей и помог Магнусу вернуться на Астероид и восстановить его. Джозеф В течение многих месяцев, Магнето, будучи в состоянии "овоща", пребывал на Астероиде М, где за ним смотрели Аколиты. Всё изменилось, после того, как Аколиты обнаружили Холокоста, прибывшего из альтернативной вселенной Земли-295 под названием "Век Апокалипсиса". Магнето был исцелён, но был обнаружен на Земле. Это было делом рук Астры - мутанта-телепортера, который непонятным образом восстановил память Магнето, и создал клона, из ДНК Эрика, известного как Джозеф. Она планировала с помощью Джозефа убить Магнето, однако, клон вышел из под контроля, и Эрику удалось скрыться. В течение нескольких месяцев считалось, что Джозеф настоящий Магнето, он даже стал союзником Людей Икс. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Магнето вновь дал о себе знать. Переодевшись, он посетил Уильяма Джонса - исследователя причудливых коллапсов в Центре Гуманитарного Превосходства в Лос-Анджелесе, работа которого предположительно касалась мутантов. Эрик, выдавая себя за члена совета, посетил Джонса. Между ними была проведена приятная беседа, но после того, как Магнус рассказал о себе, то Уильям испугался. Он посоветовал ему покинуть этот мир, не потому что ненавидел его, а из-за власти. Эрик поблагодарил Джонса и отправился на северный магнитный полюс. Там он начал управлять магнитными полями Земли, однако ему помешали Люди Икс (с ними же был и Джозеф). Люди Икс победили Магнето, для этого Джозефу пришлось пожертвовать жизнью. После этого ООН предоставило Эрику остров - Геношу, где он мог бы править отдельно от мира. Лидер Геноши Магнус получил полное право от ООН стать полноправным лидером островного государства. Перед ним лежала трудная задача, так как остров был разрушен во время Гражданской Войны между людьми и мутантами, после восстания последних (они были рабами). Вскоре Эрику удалось навести порядок в стране и установить правительство. Также, он получил помощь от всех своих детей (в данном случае имеется ввиду не только Ртуть и Алая Ведьма, но ещё и Полярис). Геноша стала утопией для мутантов - тем местом, где они могли жить в свободе и мире. Несколько месяцев спустя Магнето похитил Чарльза Ксавьера, чтобы показать ему, чего он достиг. Но недавно сформированной команде Людей Икс удалось забрать Профессора. Также Росомаха "распотрошил" Магнето, оставив последнего с тяжёлыми ранениями. У Магнуса было полное право защитить свою страну от иностранной дипломатии (коей являются Люди Икс) и в то время как Магнето был побеждён в бою, он выиграл войну, после того как нападавшие покинули его нацию. Геноцид мутантов Кассандра Нова, с твёрдой уверенностью в том, что мутанты как биологический вид должны быть уничтожены, доставила на Эквадор племянника доктора Боливара Траска - дантиста Дональда (Траск - создатель первых Стражей). Кассандра смогла получить доступ к одичавшим Стражам - развившимся из первых Стражей, сохранив не только свои навыки по охоте и уничтожению мутантов, но также подчинение ДНК Траска. Благодаря Траску Кассандра, смогла сбить самолёт, на котором летели Циклоп и Росомаха. Захватив мутантов в плен, скопировав ДНК Траска, убив его и заразив себя нано-стражами (микроскопические роботы, разрушающие ДНК мутантов), Кассандра отдала Стражам, которые теперь считали её Траском, приказ напасть и уничтожить Геношу. И, несмотря на то что Люди Икс смогли захватить Кассандру в плен, они не успели остановить Стражей. Весь остров Магнето был полностью разрушен, а его население было убито. В итоге погибло 16 521 063 мутантов. Осталось очень мало выживших, многие эвакуировались. Братство Мутантов превратило корпус одного из стражей в огромный мемориальный памятник. Иностранные военные силы взяли остров в оцепление; тех кто пытался попасть на него, или покинуть - расстреливали. Магнето выжил, так как мутанты закрыли его в бункере, со словами "Ты не можешь остановить их, но можешь выжить и отомстить". Ксорн и Экскалибур После того как все поверили, что Магнето погиб, то в институте Ксавьера появился новый преподаватель. Преподавателя звали Ксорн, и он ходил в маске. На самом деле это был замаскированный Эрик, который сумел скрыться даже от Чарльза. Когда Магнето раскрылся, то сказал, что жил у них под носом все это время. После этого он с легкостью одолел Людей Икс, и вскоре, вместе с несколькими студентами, которых он обучал, устроил атаку на Манхэттен. Убивая большое количество людей Магнето воспринимал это, как Холокост. Однако, Люди Икс сомневались, что он до сих пор «Мастер Магнетизма». Люди Икс перегруппировались и начали сражение с Магнето. Эрик полагался на свой костюм, который давал ему способности, что позволило ему нанести удар планетарного масштаба, после чего Джина Грей была убита. В ярости, Росомаха обезглавил Магнето, который, как оказалось, был настоящим Ксорном. Настоящий Эрик Лэншэрр никогда не покидал Геношу, после геноцида. После этого Чарльз связался с ним и прибыл на остров, чтобы узнать дальнейшие его меры. На сей раз Магнето был самым ненавистным человеком на планете, не считая того, что это не он устроил атаку на Манхэттен. Лэншэрр был разозлен тем, что люди подумали о нем то, что он мог так поступить. Эрик и Чарльз остались на острове длительное время, вследствие чего стали находить выживших после нападения Стражей. Эти двое вновь сблизились и стали хорошими друзьями, и Магнето, кажется, оставил тот «неправильный» путь. Все изменилось, когда Эрик и Чарльз стали свидетелями выпуска новостей, где показали дочь Эрика – Алую Ведьму, которая перенесла нервный срыв и убила нескольких членов команды Мстители. Ванду арестовали. Магнето вновь надел свой костюм и отправился в Нью-Йорк, оставив Чарльза и мирную жизнь позади. День М После инцидента с Алой Ведьмой Мстители были расформированы. После этого явился Эрик и потребовал вернуть его дочь ему. Все узнали, что он был жив, и не был ответственен за атаку на Нью-Йорк. Мстители и Люди Икс отдали Ванду на попечение отцу. Лэншэрр вернулся с Вандой на Геношу, где он вместе с Чарльзом провел последние месяцы. Эрик смотрел за своей дочерью, а Ксавьер держал её в бессознательном состоянии. Однако, Люди Икс и Мстители собрались вновь, чтобы обсудить Алую Ведьму. Они пришли к выводу, что она стала большой угрозой. Они отправились на остров, чтобы принять необходимые меры, и даже убить, если потребуется. Пьетро отправился на Геношу раньше всех и предупредил отца. Он просил его защитить сестру и свою дочь, но Эрик сказал, что он ничего не может поделать. Он считал, что Ванда его родная плоть и кровь, и он отдал бы жизнь за нее, но с другой стороны он понимал, что после нервного срыва она стала очень опасной. Люди Икс и Мстители прибыли на Геношу, но прежде чем они успели зайти внутрь к Ведьме, мир поглотила белая вспышка. Когда вспышка исчезла оказалось, что реальность была изменена. В этой реальности мутанты были доминирующим видом, а Магнето стал властелином суверенной нации Геноша – доминирующей сверхдержавой в мире. Люди – вымирающий вид, мутанты создавали законы против них и ждали, пока они вымрут естественным путем. Когда помнящий всё, что было в прошлой реальности, Росомаха, и неизвестная девочка Лайла Миллер начали возвращать супергероям память, то они организовали смелый переворот против штаба Магнето, где находилась Ванда. Там же выяснилось, что Пьетро подговорил Ванду изменить реальность, а не Магнето, как изначально считалось. Когда Эрику вернули память, то узнав о поступке сына он впал в ярость. Он сокрушил собственного сына мертвым Стражем. После он убедил свою дочь вернуть все на свои места. Мир вокруг них разрушился, и Ванда произнесла: «Больше никаких мутантов». Когда все вернулось на свои места, стало известно, что 99% населения мутантов лишилось своих способностей, включая Магнето. Этот день был известен как День М. Ртуть был возрожден Вандой, после чего они оба обвинили своего отца в том, что им пришлось ещё раз изменить реальность, где мутантов больше не существовало. Люди Икс оставили Лэншерра среди развалин Геноши, где он лежал в сломленном и контуженом состоянии. Позже Пьетро вернулся на Геношу с Терригеновыми Туманами Нелюдей, чтобы вернуть нацию мутантов. Магнето осудил его действия, сказав, что эти туманы действуют только на Нелюдей. В порыве ярости Ртуть напал на своего отца и с новыми способности избивал его до тех пор, пока Луна Максимофф не умолила остановиться. Когда Нелюди прибыли за своими Туманами, Магнето рассказал им что случилось. Бессильный Вскоре Магнето объявился вновь, с вернувшимися способностями, однако, это было временным фактором. Майкл Поинтер поглотил большинство способностей, после того, как мутанты их лишились, в том числе и способность Магнето. Коллектив, после сражения с Мстителями в космосе, отправился на Геношу. Там он контактировал с Эриком и пытался передать все способности ему. На контакт с Магнусом вышел Ксорн, который использовал Майкла, чтобы тот перенес все способности на Геношу, после чего доминировал над его разумом и вселился в Магнето. Ксорн сказал Магнусу, что это второй шанс все исправить, что за ним пойдут мутанты и он единственный, кто может спасти расу. После переселения Майкл был освобожден. Мстители решили, что нельзя отпускать с острова Эрика, и пытались удержать его. Прибывшая на помощь, Дейзи Джонсон попыталась устроить «землетрясение» в мозгу Эрика, после чего все способности покинули его. Часовой отправил мощный сгусток энергии («во главе с Ксорном») на солнце. Майклу сообщили, что он был мутантом, который мог поглощать энергию, после чего завербовали его, чтобы обучить и направить на путь супергероя, а тело Магнето было отправлено на вертолете в тюрьму. По непонятным причинам вертолет был взорван, а тело Эрика так и не было найдено. Магнето долгое время разыскивался американским правительством, Людьми Икс и Морлоками. Профессор Икс не смог обнаружить его с помощью Церебро, несмотря на то, что к нему вернулась телепатия после Дня М. Он посчитал, что Магнето, возможно, скрывается от телепатии Чарльза или же данные ему способности Ксорном были временные. Вскоре Курт Вагнер и Чарльз обнаружили следы Эрика. Когда они вышли на него, то увидели, что он стоял у могилы одного из его прихвостней. Также его нашли и Морлоки, которые хотели использовать его, чтобы оправдать свои террористические акты. Лэншерр разговаривал с Морлоком, который потерял свои способности, утверждая, что сам он потерял то, что делало его выше всех. Ведь «подаренное» Коллективом было и вправду временным. Однако, когда он был на кладбище, то к нему пришла Скидс. Она дала ему таинственную книгу Маски, одной из Морлоков, где утверждалось, что Магнето до сих пор являлся мутантом, опровергая его потерю способностей во второй раз. Верно ли это утверждение, пока было не ясно. После Комплекса Мессии Чарльз Ксавьер был смертельно ранен Бишопом, после чего впал в кому. Экзодус попытался вывести его из этого состояния, но ему нужна была помощь. Эту помощь он видел в Магнето. Он понял, что Эрик потерял способности и даже не мог называть его Магнето. Когда вместе с одной из приспешниц Экзодуса ему удалось вернуть Чарльза к жизни, то Каргилл пришла убить Ксавьера, поскольку, несмотря на беспомощное состояние, он до сих пор оставался врагом убеждений Аколитов. Эрик встал на её пути, и был повержен. Каргилл добралась до Ксавьера, однако, Эрик, придя в себя, успел подбежать и выжечь ей половину мозга через глаза лазером. Когда вернулся Экзодус, то напал на Магнуса за то, что он сделал с Каргилл. В это время Чарльз начал ментальное сражение с нападавшим. Пока они сражались, Эрик попытался вырубить лидера Аколитов в реальном мире, но ему это не удалось, так как Экзодус знал, что происходит вокруг него. После победы Эрик и Чарльз обменялись рукопожатием, и последний ушел. Способности Магнето были искусственно восстановлены костюмом, который разработал Высший Эволюционер. Лэншерр активировал Стражей и напал на Людей Икс в Сан-Франциско. Сама атака была неким отвлечением, пока Эволюционер пытался добыть данные из мозга дремлющего Небожителя, которые они, вместе с Магнусом, хотели использовать в общем деле для спасения вымирающего мутантского вида. После долгого изучения этого объекта, Высокоразвитый подверг Эрика чрезвычайно опасной технологического процедуре, с помощью которой способности Магнуса должны были вернуться к нему. Эксперимент прошел удачно, но в его результате оборудование было уничтожено. Они собирались переломить процесс вымирания вида мутантов, и теперь, без этого оборудования, это казалось невозможным. Магнето отправился на поиски других способов спасти мутантов, но все попытки были тщетны. Нация Икс Вскоре, после похорон доктора Юрико Такигучи на Утопии (упавшим в океан Астероидом М), Магнето прибыл к Людям Икс. Ксавьер сказал, чтобы он ушел, но Циклоп потребовал дать слово их заклятому врагу. Эрик всех ошеломил своим заявлением. Упав на колени, Магнус сказал Скотту, что тот сделал то, чего не удалось сделать ни Эрику, ни Чарльзу, а именно: объединить всех мутантов. Также он попросил разрешения остаться на Утопии и присоединиться к Людям Икс. Профессор Икс не поверил словам Эрика и напал на него телепатически, но Саммерс приказал Чарльзу уйти. Лэншэрр боялся, что раса мутантов обречена, но Скотт утешил его тем, что мессия мутантов жива. Магнето поклялся в верности Циклопу и был сделан им старшим советником. Он не был принят окончательно, поскольку многие не доверяли своему бывшему врагу, и, в знак преданности, Магнус понял, что он должен сделать. Как раз в это время Китти Прайд пожертвовала собой, чтобы спасти планету от уничтожения. Она использовала свои способности, чтобы огромная пуля, предназначенная для уничтожения Земли, прошла сквозь неё, и улетела прочь. Магнето притянул её назад вместе с пулей. Это потребовало огромных усилий, он окутал себя непроницаемыми барьерами и сутки медитировал, тянув Китти Прайд через всю галактику. Вернув Китти назад и расщепив пулю, Эрик впал в кому. Второе пришествие Магнето вышел из комы в тот момент, когда умирающий Ночной Змей телепортировал Хоуп на Утопию. Когда на дом мутантов напали Нимроды, в главенстве с Бастионом, то Магнето заставил Зверя остаться с пациентами и отправился на бой (то, что ему нельзя было вставать с кровати после комы, он объяснил Хэнку тем, что дал себе определенное обещание, которое исключает валяние в постели). Он начал уничтожать Нимродов, пока Люди Икс еще были далеко. Эрик был слаб после комы, и ещё больше истощался. В последствие сражения он был сильно ранен, а также произнес воодушевляющую речь юным мутантам, окружившим его. Позже Доктор Немезис дал Магнусу наводку на старого нацистского чиновника - герра Гитцига, шишку из Освенцима, который в своё время мучил Эрика. Лэншэрр обратился за помощью к Росомахе. Он рассказал, что знает о Силе Икс и будет молчать, если он убьет этого чиновника. Раскол Эрик, наряду с Эммой Фрост, Нэмором, Колоссом и Человеком-Льдом отправился на открытие музея в Сан-Франциско по приказу Циклопа. Во время открытия на музей напал новый состав Клуба Адского Пламени. Каждый из Людей Икс на открытии был побежден специально разработанной технологией. Однако, Иди удалось скрыться и о ее прибытии не знали злодеи. Она обезвредила всех оставшихся участников Клуба, чтобы спасти всех. Клуб Адского Пламени отправил большого Стража на Утопию, чтобы уничтожить ее. Скотт, вместе с оставшимися мутантами на острове готовятся к бою, в то время как Росомаха требует, чтобы дети бежали и спасались. В итоге дети-мутанты остались, помогли в бою со Стражем, и выиграли, однако, после боя Росомаха покинул Людей Икс и взял с собой тех, кто хотел уйти с ним. Эрик остался лояльным к Циклопу. Регенезис После Раскола Скотт собрал новую команду, из оставшихся на Утопии мутантов. В Вымирающую Команду вошел и Магнето. Во время учебных сражений Эрик вел борьбу с Зеро, одним из огней Хоуп. Зеро назвал его человеком, который такое долгое время держал всех в страхе. Он первым напал на Магнето, но Эрик принял ответные меры. Лэншэрр знал о способностях Зеро и поэтому, без страха непоправимо покалечить соперника, с помощью магнитных способностей, он разорвал Зеро на части. Все ринулись на помощь, однако, он восстановил себя сам и дал знать, что все в порядке. Учения были прерваны Циклопом, который был в ярости. Он утверждал, что они оба погубили большое количество жизней, прежде чем оказаться здесь. Когда, очевидно, умерла Джокаста, Хэнк Пим попросил помощи в расследовании у Циклопа, Эммы и Магнето. Магнето согласился помочь, пока Ртуть воздерживался от своих участий в любых делах мутантов. Эрик утверждал, что Пьетро вовлек свою сестру в события, которые привели ее к расстройству психики, а также упрекнул его в неправильном применении терригеновых туманов, из-за чего началась война. Чуть позже Магнето столкнулся со своим прошлым. Объявился Джозеф, который замаскировался под Эрика, после чего убил группу протестующих людей против мутантов. На Утопии посмотрели запись с этого собрания, где произошел теракт. Все были удивлены, ведь Магнето все это время был рядом. Это вызвало некий конфликт с властями и Мстителями. Мстители утверждали, что Эрик был и остался преступником. Однако, Скотт поручился за Эрика, тем самым давая Лэншэрру шанс оправдать себя. Вскоре Магнето выяснил, что его старая Немезида – Астра, мутант телепортер, была виновата в новых убийствах Джозефа. Она также возродила Братство Злых Мутантов, состоявшее из клонов. Джозеф планировал вернуть Магнето имя Страха, также он объединился с Кристофером Бахом – активистом антимутантских направлений. Джозеф обвинил Эрика в том, что ослаб и пошел по «мягкому» пути после того, как присоединился к Людям Икс. В конечном итоге Магнето очистил свое имя, когда похитил Астру, чтобы та выдала планы злодея, которые заключались в том, чтобы уничтожить всех людей на митинге против мутантов, устроенном Бахом. Магнето прибыл вовремя, остановил Джозефа, при этом убив всех клонов Братства, и спас большое количество людей. Джозефа предали Циклопу, где его и заключили в тюрьму. Кристофер Бах также был убит Магнето во время хаоса. Мстители против Людей Икс Капитан Америка прибыл на Утопию, чтобы обсудить возвращение Феникса. Он потребовал, чтобы Люди Икс отдали Хоуп под стражу. Скотт отказался и напал на Кэпа, после чего в небе показался авианосец со всеми Мстителями. Магнитным броском Эрик направил Колосса сквозь транспортер. Магнето схватился с Железным Человеком. Их сражение транслировали по ТВ, где об этом узнали дети Эрика. Буквально через пару секунд Пьетро достиг Сан-Франциско и с огромной силой ударил своего отца. Магнето понял, что Железный Человек что-то задумал, иначе глупо было бы нападать в железном костюме на мутанта повелевающим магнетизмом. Эрик не почувствовал металла на Старке, поэтому прибегнул к металлу извне. Он поднял здание и обрушил его на Тони. Старк, тем временем выбрался из завала и направил на Лэншерра антимагнитные диски. Эти диски были неодимовыми высококачественными магнитами, которых Эрик насчитал два миллиона. Он отправил их обратно Старку. Железный Человек, с помощью спутников Юпитера, позаимствовал у этой планеты магнитное поле и атаковал Эрика. Магнето тем временем понял, что это магнитное поле Юпитера и разорвал связь Старка с планетой, примагнитив все спутники Старка на Землю и собрав себе из них костюм. Магнус имеет связь с другими планетами, его способности к магнетизму достигают глубин космоса. В течение битвы с Железным Человеком он почувствовал сильнейший удар – это была разрушена Фениксом планета. Из-за этого шокового удара Магнето потерпел поражение в битве, но он понял, насколько ничтожно было это сражение на фоне того, что грядет. После нескольких битв Циклоп сдался Капитану, но только для того, чтобы внезапно уйти. После того как они скрылись, Магнето вместе с Грозой и Псайлок остались ожидать Скотта на явочной квартире, в то время как пятеро людей икс отправились на Луну. Там Железный Человек предпринял меры, из-за которых Феникс вселился в пятерых мутантов. После этого Пятерка Фениксов отправилась спасать мир. Они дали людям бесплатную энергию, дожди на засухе, еду голодающим, но Мстители все равно их преследовали. Фениксы начали сходить с ума и Магнус увидел это. Они перебили друг друга, чтобы завладеть полной мощью. А Магнето обратился за помощью к Чарльзу. Позже Эрик участвовал в заключительном сражении, где Скотт обезвредил Эмму и получил часть ее силы, после чего превратился в темного Феникса. Победить его помогли Хоуп и Ванда. Хоуп рассеяла Силу Феникса и воспользовалась этим, чтобы вновь возродить расу мутантов. Вся Вымирающая Команда начала разыскиваться властями. Магнето связался с Абигейл Брэнд и она укрыла его. После этого Эрик обратился к Скотту, спросив, не нужно ли его высвободить из тюрьмы, на что Саммерс ответил отказом. Магнус отправился искать бывшую команду, и нашел Магику и Опасность. Когда он нашел Колосса, то понял, что после того как его предала родная сестра, лучше оставить его в покое. Вскоре Скотт дал знак Магнето, что пора освободить его и Лэншэрр вместе с Распутиной и Опасностью вторглись на территорию тюрьмы и высвободили Циклопа. Революция мутантов Опасность покинула мутантов, а Магнето наряду с Циклопом и Магикой отправились освобождать мутантов, которых власти несправедливо заключили, и предлагали им помощь в управлении их новообретёнными способностями. При попытке освободить Эмму Фрост, Магнето и Скотт не смогли ими воспользоваться в полной мере. Фрост сказала, что в этом виноват Феникс и он изменил их силы. Эрик заявил, что не был хозяином одной из частей, на что Эмма сказала, что Скотт ударил его большой дозой Феникса, поэтому его это явление тоже задело. Однако позже выяснилось, что в их организмах были наниты, наностражи, которые блокировали полноценное использование способностей. Однако не совсем понятно, были они у Эрика, или на него действительно подействовал Феникс. Скотт поклялся исправить ситуацию. Когда они отправились за следующим мутантом, то столкнулись с оригинальными Людьми Икс, которых забрал из прошлого Зверь. После этого Магнето отправился на базу Щ.И.Т.а и сказал, что хочет предать Циклопа, так как он был ответственен за смерть Чарльза Ксавьера и порчу его способностей. Когда новая Вымирающая Команда отправилась к дому одного из новых мутантов, то Эрик предупредил Щ.И.Т. и Мстители застали врасплох мутантов. Обошлось без сражений, и Скотт со своими людьми ушел. По прибытии на базу Магнус рассказал Скотту о том, что это он оповестил Мстителей об их вылазке. Все это было частью плана, по которому Магнето хотел войти в доверие к Мстителям предав Скотта. Циклоп принял это и они отправились в Школу имени Джины Грей, чтобы собрать ещё больше новичков. Вновь обессиленный После событий «Революции мутантов», Эрик некоторое время оставался с Людьми Икс. На сей раз они окопались в новой школе, расположившейся в горах Канады. Но спустя какое-то время он покинул их, попутно устроив небольшую заварушку в Мадрипуре (остров, подконтрольный Мистик). С этих пор он стал вести отшельнический образ жизни, скитаясь по миру и устраняя тех, кто создаёт проблемы мутантам. Как мы помним, после события «Мстители против Людей Икс» Магнето лишился полного контроля над своими способностями. Впрочем, точная причина до конца неизвестна. По изначальной версии, изложенной самим Эриком и Эммой Фрост, всё дело в негативном воздействии Тёмного Феникса, установившего в его разуме ментальный блок, препятствующий контролю способностей. По другой же версии всё дело в нанитах – наностражах, которыми были заражены некоторые мутанты для подавления их способностей (об этом узнал Зверь). Вероятно, с ним приключилось и то, и другое, либо что-то одно (и скорее всего именно Феникс). Тем не менее, даже будучи сильно ослабленным, он продолжает борьбу. Так, он убивает доктора Эли Хэтчера, одного из спонсоров антимутантских организаций, которого он обвинил в «преступлениях против эволюции». Вскоре Лэншерр обнаруживает существование стражей-киборгов. Колтон Гендри, вышедший из строя страж, принялся убивать мутантов, но вскоре сдался властям. Ворвавшись в полицейский участок, Эрик узнаёт, что тот ни в чём не виноват – очередная жертва людских амбиций. Через него он выходит на палаточный городок бездомных, который стал источником материала для производства стражей. Беспомощных людей оттуда похищают в специально сооружённый подземный комплекс, где подвергают всяческим процедурам, после которых они становятся киборгами. Как оказалось, для этого были использованы технологии Мастера Молда – одного из первых и самых ужасных стражей за всю историю. Магнето уничтожает комплекс и останки Молда, положив конец производству стражей. Сделав небольшой перерыв, Магнус выяснил, что за ним ведётся слежка. Как оказалось, всему виной была Бриар Рейли, сочувствующая ему девушка, имеющая обширные связи и ресурсы. В юности она оказалась в числе пострадавших во времена, когда Магнето считался террористом. Машиной ей придавило ногу, и потому она вынуждена носить металлическую скобу. Именно она начинает курировать Эрика. Затем в скором времени он находит Мародёров и жестоко убивает их, мстя за резню, что те устроили в отношении Морлоков. Но их убийство, однако, не имело никакого смысла – Мародёры давно были убиты, но каждый раз возвращались в виде клонов, созданных Синистером. Каждый вновь уничтоженный член команды просто заменялся клоном, и так до бесконечности. Эрик с подачи Бриар решил, что отобрать игрушки у своего неприятеля будет лучше, чем просто уничтожить их, а потому убитые им клоны были воскрешены и подвергнуты перенастройке поведения, после чего стали служить ему. Ещё некоторое время спустя его новыми головным болями становятся «Защита», которой его деятельность вновь пришлась не по душе, и ГРМ – гормон роста мутантов, препарат, создающийся из клеток мутантов, дарующий способности обычным людям. Лэншэрр прибывает в Гонконг, позволяет схватить себя и выходит на подпольную арену, на которую против Хищников X, генетически модифицированных для убийства мутантов существ, выводят в большинстве своём беззащитных мутантов. На глазах публики он убивает хищника, после чего устраивает очередную резню. Допросив организатора боёв, охранники которого использовали ГРМ, он выпускает пленённых мутантов на волю, а главарю этого места вкалывает ГРМ и сбрасывает его к хищникам, которые, восприняв его как мутанта, разорвали его на части. Отсюда он направился прямиком в центр производства ГРМ, готовясь уничтожить его. В этот момент «Защита», наконец, вышла на его след, и бойцы спецназа ворвались в помещение. Уничтожив производство, Магнето скрывается, забрав с собой разработчика формулы гормона, дабы в дальнейшем заставить его создать сыворотку, которая будет стимулировать его способности. Ось Магнето прибывает на разрушенную после геноцида мутантов Геношу, узнав, что Красный Череп (который, кстати, имеет способности Чарльза Ксавье, пересадив себе часть его мозга) устроил там своеобразные трудовые лагеря, состоящие из мутантов. Но, обессиленный, он достаточно быстро потерпел поражение в схватке с прихвостнями Черепа, после чего был захвачен в плен. Шмидт, используя способности Ксавье, подвергал Лэншэрра пыткам, рыская в его голове. Затем, закончив, он оставил его в руках одного из мутантов, семью которого когда-то давно Эрик уничтожил. В самый разгар «веселья» на Геношу прибыли Хавок, Алая Ведьма и Роуг. Они вызволили Магнето из плена и дали достойный отпор Черепу, но снова были схвачены. Шмидт, празднуя свой триумф, заявил, что намерен использовать Ведьму для изменения реальности, чтобы установить власть Гидры. Но он также сказал, что для этого ему вовсе не обязательно превращать её в овоща, стирая все воспоминания. И Магнето может спасти дочь, если преклонится перед Черепом. Преодолевая гордость, он становится на колени ради спасения дочери, после чего Череп говорит, чтобы он поклялся ему в верности. В ответ Эрик клянётся, что убьёт его, и в результате непродолжительной схватки, к ужасу Ванды, он убивает всех мутантов, служивших Шмидту, а затем избивает его. Магнус размозжил голову Черепа, подвергаясь упрёкам Роуг, но тот восстаёт из мёртвых, принимая вид Красного Натиска – огромного существа. Ванда тем временем применяет заклинание, которое должно защитить всех её родных, но оно не действует на Эрика. Так выясняется, что Магнето не отец Алой Ведьмы и Ртути. В неравной схватке Магнето покидает поле боя, возвращаясь на свою базу. Но его решимость подогревает Бриар, бросившая ему в лицо его же преступления, «нарезку лучших моментов» в виде голографической проекции. Поняв, что рано опускать руки, Эрик спешно собирает команду злодеев, в которую вошли такие личности, как Доктор Дум, Локи, Чаровница, Мистик, Дэдпул, Карнаж, Поглотитель, Джек Фонарь и Хобгоблин. Он также принял сыворотку, разработанную ранее захваченным учёным, создавшим новую формулу улучшенного ГРМ. Череп в конце концов был побеждён, а Магнето, отброшенный в сторону, стал свидетелем разговора Мстителей. «А где все злодеи?» Это весьма задело Эрика, считавшего оскорбительным такое о себе мнение после всего того, что он сделал. Вскоре герои покинули Геношу, и Магнус вновь возглавил её, руководя освобождёнными мутантами. Он даже встретился с проекцией Ксавье, разум которого на время обрёл свободу после победы над Черепом. Чарльз сказал, что всё это время Магнето был прав… Но оставить в покое мутантов никак не хотели. «Защита» вновь вышла на Магнето, отправив на Геношу целую армию. Вновь приняв свой личный ГРМ, он ввязался в бой, но неожиданно для всех сдался и был доставлен на гелликэриер. Там оказалось, что Бриар якобы сдала его властям, но на деле она была двойным агентом, по-прежнему сохраняя преданность Магнето. Его пленение было частью плана. Освободившись, он уничтожил Церебро, которое «Защита» имела на своём гелликарьере и использовала для сбора данных о мутантах. Одновременно с этим авианосец подвергся атаке Мародёров, которые ранее перешли в подчинение Эрика (описано в прошлой части биографии). Он убивает Саблезубого, сказав, что его кровожадность более не идёт на пользу. Объявив о том, что война никому не нужна, и это последний урок, после которого «Защите» лучше не маячить на его горизонте, Магнус вместе с Мародёрами и Бриар уходит восвояси. Казалось, жизнь налаживается. Он закрутил роман с Бриар, Геноша же цвела, принимая новых жителей. Так было до тех пор, пока на острове не появился некий убийца, маньяк, убивавший мутантов. Лэншэрр прибывает на место преступления и обнаруживает среди руин трупы мутантов, а на стенах – свастику, нарисованную кровью. Вернувшись домой, он застаёт ошеломлённую Бриар, указывающую на ванную комнату. Там, на зеркале, кровью было написано краткое «Поддай в топку огоньку, Эрик», отсылающее к холокосту евреев. В скором времени убийца был обнаружен, и Магнус приходит в недоумение. Маньяком оказывается Гитциг – призрак из прошлого. Он был нацистским чиновником, которого Магнето знал дольше, чем знает, что он мутант. У них сложились особые отношения, Гитциг лично преследовал Эрика и Магду после побега из Освенцима, а затем, спустя долгие десятилетия, Лэншэрр выходит на Гитцига и посылает Росомаху убить его. Но теперь он снова здесь, молодой и живой… Гитциг оказывается неким существом, которое Магнус не в силах убить. Но он достаточно быстро понимает, в чём дело. Девушка по имени Эмми, вся сущность сил которой заключалась в создании иллюзий. Но, как оказалось, это были не просто иллюзии. Она порой теряла контроль над способностями, воплощая свои творения в реальность. Так, она случайно вытащила Гитцига из головы Эрика. Зная, что есть только один способ положить этому конец, он убивает Эмми, и все её творения канули в небытие. Спустя долгие годы Макс ощущает себя свободным. Последние дни Наконец преодолев все трудности и преграды, Лэншэрру вновь не удаётся прожить спокойную жизнь вдали от всех, заботясь о мутантах… Ведь жизнь подходит к концу. Близятся Тайные Войны. Потусторонний вновь задался желанием устроить локальные войны героев и злодеев, а потому неизбежно взаимоуничтожение вселенных 616 и 1610, после чего из их кусков он слепит новый Мир Битв. Из его воспоминаний становится ясно, что он давно находится в приятельских отношениях с Нэмором, и они оба были осведомлены о близости конца. Конец света Эрик встречает со своим, как оказалось после Оси, единственным ребёнком – Полярис. Но он по-прежнему не теряет надежду, намеревается предпринять попытку спасти мир, используя свои угасающие способности. Выкачивая энергию из недр земли, он отталкивает Землю-1610, но ему не хватает сил. Не имея выбора, он в буквальном смысле похищает силы Полярис, выкачивая из неё её способности к магнетизму, после чего пытается удержать непосильную ношу. Но Магнето оказывается слишком слаб. «Ах, Чарльз… Почему я не видел раньше?» – с этими словами он погибает, превращаясь в чистую энергию. Начинаются Тайные Войны. Характер На характер Магнето большое влияние оказали события войны: его беспомощность, когда он и его семья были пленниками в лагере нацистов, и расстояние, которое пришлось пройти ему и многим другим, борясь за свою жизнь. Смесь бессердечности и идеализма, которая им движет, появилась из смелости и жестокости, свидетелем которой он стал в Аушвице. Именно после этих событий он стал так стремиться быть со своим видом, и именно поэтому он яростно реагирует на выпады расовой ненависти и предрассудки. Что для него самое важное? Если не задумываться – мутанты. И этот ответ не совсем неверен, хотя и существуют некоторые исключения. Магнето – это тот человек, который способен нести ответственность за людей и за свои действия, и воспользуется любыми средствами для этого. Он и до сих пор считает, что не нужно заботиться о мнении людей о нем самом, что распространяется и на мнение людей о мутантах в целом. «Почему мы должны умолять их принять нас?». Он уже отошел от его анти-человеческого мировоззрения, он просто не считает, что люди должны притворяться, будто им нравится положение мутантов в мире. В общем, он за Утопию и пытается вернуть расу мутантов. Его интерес в серии Надежда о многом говорил. Магнето уже не раз доказывал и продолжает доказывать, что может постичь непостижимое и совершить невозможное. Сюда входит и изменение собственного восприятия фундаментальных вещей: он знает, что бездействие или самодовольство почти всегда влекут за собой смерть. Как все знают, изначально он стремился к сепаратизму: мутанты должны следовать за своей судьбой, без задержек со стороны людей и не вступая с ними в контакт. Но профессор Ксавьер был его лучшим другом: Магнето понимает его философию интеграции и взаимодействия, и он преуспевал в этом, когда его просили следовать этой философией. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь в это поверить окончательно – это уже другой вопрос. Он всегда старался торговаться с сильной позиции, и если бы его спросили, он бы ответил, что предпочитает встречаться с людьми на своих условиях. Он присоединился к Людям Икс потому, что увидел, как Циклоп сделал то, чего он никогда не мог: объединил виды мутантов. Он взял подчиненную роль, но только потому, что видит: у Скотта все под контролем. Наиболее важно то, что Магнето готов сделать все, что угодно, чтобы мутанты выжили. Он работает с Людьми Икс потому, что видит: их план лучший на данный момент, и он старается не раскачивать лодку, даже если его инстинкты подсказывают ему другой план действий. Независимо от преград, Магнето всегда стремится выполнить задачу. Способности Природа способностей Вопреки мнению среднестатистических пользователей, которые обычно имеют представление о нём только из фильмов, Магнето имеет гораздо больший потенциал, чем бросаться металлом. Он управляет электромагнетизмом. Электромагнетизм является одной из четырех фундаментальных сил Вселенной. Нынешняя теория в физике утверждает, что все энергии во Вселенной можно разделить на четыре силы: сила тяжести (которая удерживает ноги на планете и удерживает планеты на орбите), сильное ядерное взаимодействие (которое удерживает ядра атомов вместе и высвобождается при ядерном взрыве), слабое ядерное взаимодействие (это сила, которая вызывает радиоактивный распад) и электромагнетизм, который контролирует почти всё остальное. Как отмечено в названии, электромагнетизм – это как электричество и магнитная энергия. Две энергии различны, и всё же они тесно взаимосвязаны. Электричество влияет на магнетизм и магнетизм влияет на электричество. Стрелка компаса будет реагировать на движущийся электрический ток, такой как удар молнии, и молния воздействует на чёрные металлы. Вращающиеся магниты (чередование магнитных полей различной напряжённости) используются в генераторах для выработки электричества, а во время работы электрического тока вокруг куска металла создастся электромагнит. Когда электрический заряд находится в движении, он создает и, следовательно, зависит от магнитных полей. Поскольку Магнето чувствителен к этому и контролирует магнитное поле, он может генерировать и контролировать электричество. Следовательно, он может контролировать аппаратуру вроде камер видеонаблюдения и современного оружия без доступа к ней, просто направляя электроэнергию так, как он хочет, и чувствует, когда аппаратуру кто-то уничтожает (Uncanny X-Men #150). Шторм, атакуя Магнуса молниями, просто вручала ему оружие, поскольку он контролирует те самые силы, которые генерируют электроэнергию (Uncanny X-Men #104, Uncanny X-Men #150). Персональные навыки * Военная подготовка. Макс превосходен в рукопашном бою. Он является натренированным атлетом и в некоторой степени владеет рукопашным боем. Будучи ограниченным в использовании сил, ему пришлось голыми руками сражаться с Хищником X – генетически модифицированным существом, созданным для убийства мутантов. Из схватки Мастер Магнетизма вышел победителем. * Интеллект. Гений в различных областях науки. Магнето – эксперт в области генной инженерии и мутации, может легко тягаться знаниями с современными экспертами в той же области. Макс создал искусственных живых существ – мутировавших людей, получивших способности, привил генетический контроль над разумом, создал клона взрослого человека и манипулировал их генетическими структурами во время их развития. Он разработал летательные и космические аппараты с магнитным питанием, космическую станцию, подземный комплекс. Это является шедевром автоматизированной технологии, которая является ровней таким изобретениям Рида Ричардса или Тони Старка как роботам и компьютерам. Магнус является отличным стратегом, тактиком, оратором, дипломатом и квалифицированным руководителем. Продемонстрировал знание следующих языков: английский, немецкий, французский, русский, украинский, иврит и португальский. Если учитывать тот факт, что его семья время от времени жила в Польше (там же Магнус сидел в тюрьме), и то, что он - еврей, можно предположить, что Макс знает еще и польский с идиш. ( И все это без "телепатических уроков", которые получили Люди Икс). Магнето очень умён, он зарекомендовал себя как мудрый генетик, создал существо под именем Альфа, которое несколько позже превратило его в младенца. Макс неоднократно строил огромные базы, причём многие из них был космическими станциями, а одна даже находилась в жерле вулкана, овладел многими внеземными технологиями. В Classic X-Men #19 Магнето говорит: «Мои открытия только за последнюю неделю могут устроить революцию в физике элементарных частиц. Любого из них будет достаточно, чтобы заработать Нобелевскую премию и место среди гигантов научной истории». Манипулируя субатомными элементами, он открыл несколько видов новых частиц. Способности * Астральная проекция. Магнето несколько раз демонстрировал способность путешествовать в форме астральной проекции, в один их таких моментов он поразил Джину Грей астральной атакой. * Биологическая адаптация. Его силы контролируются дополнительными связями с продолговатым мозгом. Электролит, проводящий сигналы через нервную систему, усиливается высоким содержанием железа в крови (на 450% выше нормы). Его биоэлектрическое поле синхронно с электромагнитным полем Земли до 0,003%. Биоэлектрическая активность Магнето примерно на 17 тысяч процентов выше нормы. Испускание сигналов нервными синапсами ускорено до 1450% выше нормы (X-Men Unlimited #2). Он очень связан с геомагнитными процессами, которые происходят со всей планетой, он крайне чувствителен к ним. Макс уничтожил город, стимулируя земную кору, тем самым вызывая извержения вулканов и землетрясения. * Взаимодействие с двоичным кодом. Магнето способен читать машинный код, и взаимодействовать с ним. * Искажение пространства-времени и телепортация. Одним из наиболее интересных подвигов Магнето было создание “карманных червоточин” между Геношей и Нью-Йорком в Excalibur Vol. 3 #7 и #8 и в Avengers Disassembled. * Контроль материи на атомном уровне. Теоретически, возможно при достаточно сильном и детальном магнитном поле манипулировать небольшими магнитными полями в атомах, т.е. манипулировать материей на атомном уровне, как Магнето уже сделал. Он манипулировал как ферромагнитными веществами (исцеление Колосса в Uncanny X-Men #212), так и диамагнитными веществами (рассеивал воду в виде сосулек, воткнутых ему в грудь, в X-Men Vol. 2 #87). Манипуляции парамагнетиками, т.е. тем же кислородом, встречаются очень часто. Иными словами, Магнето может управлять на атомном уровне любым веществом, лишь по-разному воздействуя на него, в зависимости от того, ферромагнетик оно, парамагнетик или диамагнетик. Он может спокойно передвигать предметы, не состоящие из метала. Для этого у него есть несколько вариантов: поднять предмет в воздух посредством магнитных полей, сформировать вокруг него силовое поле и поднять его или же сделать это через манипуляции электронами. Макс часто использовал эти способности для перенастройки различных устройств, манипулируя электронными схемами и платами. Контроль Магнето над цветными материалами, вроде металлов, таких как золото, или керамики, также осуществляется с помощью магнетизма. Протоны, нейтроны и электроны имеют магнитные поля, которые взаимодействуют для удержания целостной структуры атома. Магнето настолько развил свои способности, что может влиять на молекулярную структуру металла и других материалов. Он может заставить его перейти в жидкое состояние или превратить в другой предмет, соединить молекулы металла с другими предметами. * Контроль электромагнитного спектра. Способности Магнето манипулировать электромагнитной энергией не ограничиваются магнетизмом и электричеством. Он также показал контроль над большей частью электромагнитного спектра. Электромагнитное излучение – это совокупность различных излучений, которые вытекают из электромагнитной энергии, имеющих свойства электричества и магнетизма в движении, в частности, разные частоты колебаний или размеры и скорости волн. Этими энергиями являются радиоволны, микроволны, терагерцовое излучение, инфракрасное излучение, видимый свет, ультрафиолетовое излучение, рентгеновские и гамма-лучи. Следовательно, Магнето может создавать или манипулировать радиосигналами, генерировать тепло (Uncanny X-Men #104), чувствовать тепловые сигнатуры, манипулировать светом, чтобы стать невидимым (Vision and the Scarlet Witch miniseires Vol. 1 #4), использовать УФ-энергию для разрыва химических связей (хотя обычно он использовал свой контроль над магнитными полями в атомах, чтобы сделать так, это уже было упомянуто), отражать рентгеновские лучи и гамма-лучи, образующиеся в результате ядерных взрывов (X-Men Vol. 2 #1, X-Men Vol 2 #86). Магнето также должен быть в состоянии отклонить солнечный ветер, подобно магнитосфере Земли. Он должен уметь формировать северное/южное сияние, которое является солнечным ветром, отраженным от атмосферы на полюсах. Поскольку солнечные ветры перемещаются по магнитным силовым линиям, теоретически, для Магнето возможно сформировать и сосредоточить эту энергию и материю в нечто более разрушительное. Однако, вопреки распространенному мнению, смена магнитных полюсов вряд ли будет иметь катастрофические последствия для мира. Земля уже пережила несколько таких смен без каких-либо серьезных последствий, да и мы уже в начальной стадии изменения полярности в настоящее время. Процесс обращения полюсов происходит настолько медленно, что даже вряд ли наши технологии будут затронуты. * Левитация. Магнето может летать, причём двумя способами: путём окружения своего тела силовым полем и путём управления магнитными полями. Он способен развивать космические скорости. * Магнетизм. Основная способность, за которую Магнето получил легендарное прозвище «Мастер Магнетизма». Благодаря управлению магнитными полями, Магнус способен поднимать невероятные грузы, причём не имеет значения их материал (например, он мог бы прижать к стене людей, манипулируя магнитными полями). Было показано, как он легко поднимал несколько автомобилей, легко метал в противников танки и броневики, превращал вагоны поезда в снаряды, поднимал с океанского дна атомную подводную лодку с ядерным оружием на борту, легко левитировал морское судно и даже поднимал со дна упавший Астероид М. Более того, пожалуй, одним из самых невероятных подвигов Макса является притяжение из космических глубин гигантской пули, вес которой превышает сотни тысяч тонн. Его магнетизм действует и на магические металлы. Например, он с лёгкостью тащил Тора за его же молот. Также его силы действуют и на органическую сталь. Так, он излечивал раны Колосса в его стальной форме и манипулировал органическим железом в крови человека. * "Магнитное чувство". Магнето очень чувствителен к металлам и энергетике, которые окружают его. Он на большой дистанции чувствует состав металла и даже «видит» железо по-особому. * Сверхреакция. Благодаря невероятной магнитной чувствительности Магнето способен засекать и "ловить" даже мелкокалиберные пули, что говорит о повышенном уровне реакции. Однажды схватил Северную Звезду, а ведь он быстрее Ртути. * Силовые поля. Излюбленным способом защиты Мастера Магнетизма являются его силовые поля – магнитные экраны, с которыми в настоящее время экспериментируют в научных кругах и рассматривают в качестве защиты от различных излучений в космосе. В комиксах его щиты могли с лёгкостью выдерживать одновременную атаку всех Людей Икс, Мстителей, Фантастической Четвёрки, бласты Галактуса, атаки Халка, Женщины-Халка, Геркулеса и множеств других существ, способных обычным ударом уничтожать звёзды. Однажды он вынес два ядерных взрыва подряд даже без создания видимого поля. А ещё при помощи этих шаров он может поднимать в воздух различные предметы, не используя при этом изнурительный контроль электронов. * Телепатический потенциал. Как он сам утверждал, владеет ограниченной телепатией. Однажды Макс залез в голову Доктора Дума. Но неизвестно, делал ли он это при помощи внедрённой в его шлем технологии или же использовал свои естественные способности. Также, благодаря изнурительным тренировкам, Макс подготовил свой разум к столкновениям с телепатами и без шлема. Магнето контролировал людей, особенно в Uncanny X-Men #304, в котором он парализовал всех иксов и не давал им использовать их силы. Это объясняется тем, что нервная система организма работает, посылая электрохимические сигналы. Учитывая, что это электрический сигнал, несмотря на его незначительность, этого достаточно для Магнето, чтобы дезорганизовать всю систему. Учитывая эксперименты и опыт, возможно даже, что он научился манипулировать сигналами, провоцируя конкретные последствия. Нейроны головного мозга оставляют электромагнитные волны, которые могут быть обнаружены с помощью оборудования, и сам Магнето тоже способен обнаруживать их. Он не так искусен в чтении их, как истинный телепат вроде Ксавье, мозг которого, вероятно, специально приспособлен для интерпретации этих сигналов. Но при достаточной практике это осуществимо. Магнето может поддерживать свой мозг и сопротивляться телепатии, как он делал во время многочисленных телепатических баталий с Ксавье, или даже подбирать чрезвычайно сосредоточенные целенаправленные мысли, как он делал в New Mutants Vol. 1 #38, провоцируя коллективные ночные кошмары. Оснащение Шлем Шлем Магнето был сконструирован, чтобы предотвратить телепатические воздействия и психологические атаки. Этот эффект достигается путем использования технологий Магнето, внедренных в сам шлем. Шлем становится в какой-то степени символом и неотъемлемой частью персонажа. Когда Магнето все считали мертвым, после атаки часовых, молодые бесправные мутанты одели футболки с логотипом шлема и лозунгом «Магнето был прав». Это было символом восстания. Броня Костюм, который носит Эрик, на самом деле тип брони, которую он создал с помощью своей магнитной силы. Он сделал её из сплавов самых легких, но очень прочных металлов. Она пригодна для того, чтобы оградить его от физических повреждений. Также он может использовать окружающие металлы, чтобы усилить и укрепить свою броню, и сделать нечто подобное брони Железного Человека. После потери большей части его силы, из-за противостояния силе Феникса, Магнето разработал новый костюм, который включал в себя пояс. Он был предназначен для хранения маленьких металлических предметов, таких, как мешочки с гвоздями, используемые, как оружие. Оружие Эрик, в основном, полагается на свои естественные способности к магнетизму. Раньше он использовал сложные механизмы, чтобы вызвать землетрясение или извержение вулкана. После того, как он был омоложен, больше не нуждается в таких машинах. Интересные факты * После геноцида на Геноше Магнето считали мертвым, в следствии чего он стал популярен. Его изображение печатали на футболках и с его изображением рисовали граффити с подписью «Магнето был прав». * Доктор Дайхард – суперзлодей существующий во вселенной комиксов DC, создан на основе Магнето. * Начиная с Uncanny X-Men #150, началась разработка происхождения Магнето как узника в Освенциме и мужа Магды. * «Eisenhardt» или скорее «eisenhardt» означает «твердый как сталь»; удобное имя для мастера Магнетизма. * На протяжении значительного времени публикаций Магнето первоначально изображался в амплуа суперзлодея, но впоследствии он изображался как антигерой и даже как супергерой. * В 2008 году Магнето получил 17 место в рейтинге 100 величайших злодеев в комиксах по версии журнала Wizard и 9 место в списке 200 величайших персонажей комиксов всех времён в том же журнале. Это второй по высоте результат среди злодеев. * В 2009 и 2011 году Магнето занял 1 место в списке 100 величайших злодеев комиксов по версии IGN. * Магнето имеет при себе базу данных с именами всех погибших мутантов, которую регулярно обновляет. * Изначально в комиксе "Uncanny X-Men #161" была показана татуировка Магнето, где был изображен номер «#214782». Тогда художник не понимал системы нумерации в Освенциме, и дал Эрику слишком большое число, чтобы быть в числе первой группы евреев. Позже в комиксе Excalibur vol. 2 #2 число было заменено на «#24005». Появления в комиксах 1952 «Journey Into Mystery» #109 1961 «Fantastic Four» #102 – «The Strength of the Sub-Mariner» «Fantastic Four» #103 – «At War With Atlantis!» «Fantastic Four» #104 – «Our World – Enslaved!» 1963 «The Amazing Spider-Man» #327 – «Cunning Attractions!» «The Avengers» Annual 18 «The Avengers» Annual 19 «The Avengers» TPB – «Yesterday Quest» «The Avengers» #16 – «The Old Order Changeth!» «The Avengers» #47 – «Magneto Walks the Earth!» «The Avengers» #48 – «The Black Knight Lives Again!» «The Avengers» #49 – «Mine is the Power!» «The Avengers» #53 -– «In Battle Joined!» «The Avengers» #110 – «... And Now Magneto!» «The Avengers» #111 – «With Two Beside Them!» «The Avengers» #115 – «Below Us the Battle!» «The Avengers» #138 – «Stranger in a Strange Man!» «The Avengers» #145 – «The Taking of the Avengers!» «The Avengers» #150 – «Avengers Assemble!» «The Avengers» #234 – «The Witch's Tale !» «The Avengers» #247 – «The Ties That Bind!» «The Avengers» #312 – «Has the Whole World Gone Mad?!?» «The Avengers» #313 – «Thieves Honor» «The Avengers» #401 – «Sins of the Father» «The Avengers» #503 – «Chaos, Part Four of Four» «Uncanny X-Men» Annual 03 – «Escape From The Negative Zone Part One» «Uncanny X-Men» Annual 10 – «Performance» «Uncanny X-Men» #1 – «X-Men» «Uncanny X-Men» #4 – «The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants!» «Uncanny X-Men» #5 – «Trapped: One X-Man!» «Uncanny X-Men» #6 – «Sub-Mariner Joins the Evil Mutants!» «Uncanny X-Men» #7 – «The Return of the Blob!» «Uncanny X-Men» #11 – «The Triumph of Magneto!» «Uncanny X-Men» #17 – «... And None Shall Survive!» «Uncanny X-Men» #18 – «If Iceman Should Fail--!» «Uncanny X-Men» #43 – «The Torch is Passed...!» «Uncanny X-Men» #44 – «Red Raven, Red Raven...!» «Uncanny X-Men» #45 – «When Mutants Clash!» «Uncanny X-Men» #50 – «City of Mutants» «Uncanny X-Men» #51 – «The Devil Had a Daughter!» «Uncanny X-Men» #52 – «Twilight of the Mutants!» «Uncanny X-Men» #62 – «Strangers ... In a Savage Land!» «Uncanny X-Men» #63 – «War in the World Below!» «Uncanny X-Men» #103 – «The Fall of the Tower» «Uncanny X-Men» #104 – «The Gentleman's Name is Magneto» «Uncanny X-Men» #107 – «Where No X-Man Has Gone Before!» «Uncanny X-Men» #111 – «Mindgames!» «Uncanny X-Men» #112 – «Magneto Triumphant!» «Uncanny X-Men» #113 – «Showdown!» «Uncanny X-Men» #125 – «There's Something Awful on Muir Island!» «Uncanny X-Men» #128 – «The Action of the Tiger!» «Uncanny X-Men» #138 – «Elegy» «Uncanny X-Men» #148 – «Cry, Mutant!» «Uncanny X-Men» #149 – «And the Dead Shall Bury the Living!» «Uncanny X-Men» #150 – «I, Magneto...» «Uncanny X-Men» #161 – «Gold Rush!» «Uncanny X-Men» #188 – «Legacy of the Lost» «Uncanny X-Men» #196 – «What Was That?» «Uncanny X-Men» #199 – «The Spiral Path» «Uncanny X-Men» #200 – «The Trial of Magneto!» «Uncanny X-Men» #201 – «Duel» «Uncanny X-Men» #202 – «X-Men... I've Gone to Kill -- The Beyonder!» «Uncanny X-Men» #203 – «Crossroads» «Uncanny X-Men» #210 – «The Morning After» «Uncanny X-Men» #211 – «Massacre» «Uncanny X-Men» #212 – «The Last Run» «Uncanny X-Men» #213 – «Psylocke» «Uncanny X-Men» #219 – «Where Duty Lies» «Uncanny X-Men» #230 – «Twas the Night...» «Uncanny X-Men» #253 – «Storm Warnings!» «Uncanny X-Men» #269 – «Rogue Redux» «Uncanny X-Men» #273 – «Too Many Mutants! or Whose House is This Anyway?» «Uncanny X-Men» #274 – «Crossroads» «Uncanny X-Men» #275 – «The Path Not Taken!» «Uncanny X-Men» #304 – «...For What I Have Done» «Uncanny X-Men» #309 – «... When the Tigers Come at Night!» «Uncanny X-Men» #315 – «Peers» «Uncanny X-Men» #319 – «Untapped Potential» «Uncanny X-Men» #321 – «Auld Lang Syne» «Uncanny X-Men» #349 – «The Crawl» «Uncanny X-Men» #350 – «Trial & Errors» «Uncanny X-Men» #366 – «The Shot Heard Round the World» «Uncanny X-Men» #367 – «Disturbing Behavior» «Uncanny X-Men» #368 – «Mansions in Heaven» «Uncanny X-Men» #377 – «The End of the World As We Know It» «Uncanny X-Men» #378 – «First & Last, Part 1» «Uncanny X-Men» #379 – «What Dreams May Come...» «Uncanny X-Men» #380 – «Heaven's Shadow» «Uncanny X-Men» #388 – «The Past Is But Prologue!» «Uncanny X-Men» #392 – «From the Ashes of the Past... Still Another Genesis» «Uncanny X-Men» #393 – «Like Lambs to the Slaughter!» «Uncanny X-Men» #489 – «The Extremists, Part 3» «Uncanny X-Men» #490 – «The Extremists, Part 4» «Uncanny X-Men» #491 – «The Extremists, Part 5» «Uncanny X-Men» #500 – «SFX, Part 1» «Uncanny X-Men» #507 – «Lovelorn, Part 4» «Uncanny X-Men» #515 – «Nation X: Chapter 1» «Uncanny X-Men» #516 – «Nation X: Chapter 2» «Uncanny X-Men» #517 – «Nation X: Chapter 3» «Uncanny X-Men» #518 – «Nation X: Chapter 4» «Uncanny X-Men» #519 – «Nation X: Chapter 5» «Uncanny X-Men» #520 – «Nation X: Chapter 6» «Uncanny X-Men» #521 – «Nation X: Chapter 7» «Uncanny X-Men» #522 – «Nation X: Chapter 8» «Uncanny X-Men» #524 – «Second Coming: Chapter 6» «Uncanny X-Men» #526 «Uncanny X-Men» #534.1 «Uncanny X-Men» #535 – «Breaking Point: Part One» «Uncanny X-Men» #536 – «Breaking Point: Part Two» «Uncanny X-Men» #537 – «Breaking Point: Part Three» «Uncanny X-Men» #541 «Uncanny X-Men» #542 «Uncanny X-Men» #543 «Uncanny X-Men» #600